After comes Afterlife
by Siah1
Summary: Some short one shots loosely connect that explain the lives of each mysterious soul of Danny phantom and eventually there horrible demise.
1. The Inferno

_I'm nobody Who are you Are you nobody too_

Waking up was slow and hazy. Last night had been long and unforgiving. Maybe I was hung-over. God knows my head was pounding. Alcohol always made me feel empty the next day, a stark contrast to the warm fuzzy mess it made me the night before. Men had always told me I was better when I drank. I knew what that meant. It meant that a couple of beers made me too friendly with the guys, too easy with who I spread my legs to, too ready to give in.

A couple of beers made me the best girl in the bar.

Although no one seemed to care that I hated the stuff. I'd had a taste of some expensive wine when I was barely twelve, that was more my style. Not that I'd ever be able to afford that anyway. And besides, I liked it better when men bought me my drinks. Which they did.

I had a power over men. I always had. Ever since I was a kid I knew that with a bat of my eyes I could send boys fumbling and make them blush. My blue eyes and dark black hair was a dangerous combination. The sway of my hips, the readiness of my smile, and the curves of my body all worked to my advantage. Or at least they did for most men.

One man had always been different. Always.

Walker Sawyer.

_"Ember!" My best friend Kitty was waving to me at the corner of the street and I walked towards her. Summer was in full swing and school seemed to be a distant memory. Next year I'd be going to High School. I was fourteen and ready for the challenge. "There you are, I thought you weren't coming."_

_"I wouldn't miss this," I told her confidently as I eyed the long line of people waiting to get into the club. I shifted excitedly. My first fake idea was clutched tightly in my palm, the line of plastic cutting into my skin._

_"Do you really think this will work?" Kitty asked as she checked her reflection in her compact mirror. Another layer of lipstick and she clicked it shut. "I don't think I look eighteen."_

_"Of course this will work," I carefully adjusted the clip in my hair. The tight black tendrils fell around my face and bare shoulders and smelled of thick hairspray and perfume. "All we have to do is act confident and the bouncer won't even care. My older sister does this all the time, trust me!"_

_"If my step-mom finds out I'm blaming this all on you," Kitty sighed as she followed me down the sidewalk and towards the door to the club where music pulsed loudly._

_I grinned at her and shook my head. "You'll be thanking me later. All the hot older guys hang out at clubs."_

_"Sure," She drew out, sounding pleased but unconvinced at the same time._

_Once we got to the door a brick-wall of a man stood in our way. The bouncer. The kind where sunglasses were standard and his bulging arms were crossed over his huge chest. He seemed to be staring down at Kitty and I, probably wondering why two little girls were in front of him and not in the back of the line. I stared up at him airily._

_"Hey," I tossed him an easy smile, angling my hips towards him like I did to the boys on my street. My short skirt and small top bared enough skin so that there was little left to imagine. I pointed at the clip board with the list of VIP members on it. "I think we're on your list."_

_"Little kids don't make the list," He said gruffly. Cold._

_I heard the click of Kitty's heels as she shifted behind me._

_I didn't falter. "Really?" I giggled. "Could you look again?"_

_"Move along," The bouncer didn't budge. I flicked a look to the velvet rope and tilted my head. "Now."_

_"Let's just go," Kitty tugged on my elbow, sounding a bit defeated._

_I squared my shoulders and pulled away from her. I jutted my chin up and gave the body guard a cool glance. I had dressed up, snuck out of my house, walked all the way to the club in heels, and I wasn't going to be turned away. My small hand reached out and slid along the thick forearm of the guard. His skin was warm and hairy and my stomach bubbled with anticipation as it always did when I was around dangerous men._

_"Come on," I said to him in a soft, low voice. "Can't you just let us in? We won't make any trouble."_

_Suddenly his meaty hand wrapped around my wrist and I gasped, dropping my fake Id in shock. He pulled me closer and I was very aware that he could break my wrist in a heartbeat if he chose to._

"_Don't push it, kid," The bouncer murmured in an intimidating manner. "You're much too young to handle the trouble I'd give you. You're just some girl off the streets. You ain't special."_

_I bit my lip but didn't bother tugging at my wrist, I knew I couldn't escape his hold. His words cut me and I smiled quickly to hide any insecurity that might have shown. I had slept with boys before, but none as old or burly as him. The anticipation in my stomach quickly turned to fear as I realized I had stuck myself into a bad situation. It was a common occurrence when it came to me._

"_Let her go," Kitty snapped at him, her face drawn pensively as she yanked at his arm, trying to get him off me._

"_Jesus, Darrell," A slick voice said from behind us. The three of us turned to see a group of men walking past the line and heading towards us. "Assaulting little girls? That can't be good for business."_

"_Hey Johny 13," The bouncer, Darrell, seemed almost sheepish but he didn't drop my wrist. "The boss didn't tell me you were coming tonight."_

"_Will that be a problem?" Johny 13 asked. He was a lean, greasy guy that was probably around twenty. Like Darrell, he was wearing sunglasses too despite the dark summer night. I inwardly rolled my eyes, thinking that they both looked a bit stupid. _

"_No, no, of course not," Darrell quickly reached with his free hand and unlatched the rope, allowing the group of men to pass through. I watched, curious as they moved. They were obviously important. Maybe they were that new gang my mother had been warning me about. Obviously Darrell had been ordered to suck up to them._

"_Could you let me go?" I asked once I remembered myself. I gave the bouncer an annoyed look. _

"_What?" He gave me a small leer that contrasted with his deadpanned tone. "I thought you were all big and brave."_

_I huffed, feeling a bit corned. Kitty seemed to be looking around, maybe for a cop or some sort of help. The fun night I had promised her was quickly disappearing. I opened my mouth, maybe to scream or beg. Maybe to flirt again. I'd sleep with him if only he'd let go of my wrist. It was bruising already and the small bones were rubbing painfully together. But before I could speak a boy walked back out of the club. One of the ones that man Johny 13 had following him._

"_Johny 13 said to let her go," The boy told the bouncer in the most bored tone I'd ever heard. He didn't even spare me a glance._

"_Why?" Darrell didn't seem too sure of what to do. Teaching me a lesson was obviously very appealing to him._

_The boy narrowed his jade green eyes and even in the bad lighting of the darkened street the pure jade color shown bright. I'd never seen anyone with such pure green eyes before. Pure and dark and completely cold. _

"_Because Johny 13 said so," The boy seemed mad that he had to deal with this. He was young so he probably wasn't too high up in the pecking order. The developing curve of his jaw and lanky form of his muscles told me that he was about my age, maybe a bit older. His hair, short and messy, was the same inky color of my own locks._

_With slight reluctance Darrell let go of my wrist. I gave him a triumphant smile and he clenched his jaw. I knew if I stayed around too long he'd change his mind and knock me around a bit. And so before it was too late I grabbed Kitty's arm and pulled her to the still open rope gate. The boy watched me closely as I sidled up to his side and smiled at him._

"_We're going in with you, right?" I asked him in a voice I knew sent boy's minds straight to the bedroom._

_He didn't blush or start stuttering like most boys my age. He didn't grab me or leer like most men. Instead he just shrugged, looking completely indifferent and for the first time since I could remember a boy actually turned away from me. Kitty and I looked at each other, shocked, before quickly following him into the club._

"_That was a close one," Kitty told me later as we sipped drinks that a few men had bought for us. "I thought for sure that bouncer was going to break your wrist."_

_I looked down at my arm and even in the strobe lights of the club I could see the ugly bruise._

_I just shrugged. I'd had bruises before and I knew they faded. Everything did. Beauty faded, love faded, interest faded. That was life. Which is why I liked to live in the moment the best I could. My crushes on boys lasted all of a second and my fun always ended, but I used up each to the fullest while possible. _

"_It was worth it," I told her plainly as I looked out at the club. In a far corner was part of the gang that had passed by earlier. That Johny 13 guy had disappeared, probably to one of the back rooms, and the younger ones remained. The boy with the green eyes was sitting stoically, listening to a blonde boy talk with a bored expression. "That guy is gorgeous."_

_Kitty rolled her eyes, clearly not impressed._

"_He looks dangerous," She commented wryly._

"_Good," I grinned. "I wonder what his name is."_

"_Walker Sawyer," A boy said as he slid up to my side. I smiled quickly at him._

"_Excuse me?" I giggled and raised an eyebrow._

"_His name is Walker Sawyer," The boy pointed over to the green eyed kid. _

_I soaked in this information, liking the way it set. Sawyer. I'd heard that name before. He must've been one of the Sawyer Brothers. Local hoods that had seemed to fall in with a particularly rough crowd. I stared over at Walker, willing his eyes to turn to me but they never did. I sighed and turned my attention back to the boy beside me._

"_And you are?" I asked the boy. He wasn't much to look at, but he had given me some useful information._

"_Skulker," He grinned at me. "What's your name?"_

"_Ember McClain," I leaned in close to whisper it in his ear, ignoring his corny nickname. "Nice to meet you Skulker."_

_He stiffened slightly at my proximity and then smiled knowingly. "Let me buy you a beer, Ember." He said slowly as he looked me over. He slurred his 'S's slightly and I knew his lisp was probably what gave him his name._

"_Please do," I replied as he got up and walked away. I looked back over to where Walker was sitting and smiled. I'd milk this Skulker guy for more information. Because everything faded eventually, but I would make this new excitement I had last a bit longer. Because his green eyes were very nice and danger was always a weakness of mine._

"_You have that look in your eyes," Kitty told me. "That one like you've just seen the messiah." _

"_Maybe I have," I smiled. "Mark my words, Kitty, Walker Sawyer will be mine."_

_No one ignored me for long._

"Ember, are you up?" Skulker asked me as he reached over to shake my shoulder. I opened one eye and peeked out at him. He was half dressed and looking for the rest of his clothes that were scattered across the floor.

"Go back to sleep, Skulker," I told him playfully. I buried my face into the pillow, wondering vaguely why he was still here. He never stayed until the morning. No one ever did. I was okay with that though. As my mother had taught me, I was never comfortable with men seeing me without makeup. Mornings left me looking less than glamorous.

"I can't," He explained, still looking for something. His jeans, probably. "There's a fight this morning."

"Well then…go get 'em!" I raised a fist and pumped it, my voice still muffled by the pillow.

I heard Skulker laugh. "Ember, come on! If you're going to talk to me at least look at me."

"_Come on, Walker, at least look at me," I grabbed Walker's shoulder and lightly ran my nails down his back. He reached back and batted my hand away, his eyes still closed. I sighed. "Walker."_

"_What does it matter?" He asked in that jaded, careless way he had. _

"_Well normally men look at me after sex," I told him cutely, laying my body against him so that he could tell I was still naked. He was too but obviously he was tired._

"_It's just sex, Ember," He said with annoyance._

_But it wasn't just sex. Not to me. I had known Walker now for two years. Now at sixteen I had wormed my way into his life in the only way I knew how. Sex. But unfortunately that was all we ever did. Random hookups when he couldn't find anyone else. My hope to be something more than a fling was a farfetched but real._

_I rested my head on his back. It scared me how much I wanted the boy beneath me. I'd never been so obsessed. In love. I wanted to be near him all the time. I wanted him to protect me, with both his reputation and his fists. I wanted him to love me too. I wanted him to like me. But most of all, I just wanted him to look at me._

"_Stay for breakfast," I begged gently, the need coming out in my tone and I cringed._

"_No," Walker sighed and rolled away, leaving me alone on the bed. I sat, clutching the sheet to my body as he got dressed. He was already finished with me, his mind somewhere else._

"_Stay," I said again._

_He said nothing as he left._

"I don't have any makeup on," I complained as Skulker gently rolled me onto my back. His dark brown eyes were crinkled slightly at the edges as he smiled. His nose, slightly too big for his face, scrunched as he moved his fingers over the side of my cheek.

"You look fine," He told me, rolling his eyes affectionately. "Perfect."

I blushed but hid it well. Skulker continued to get dressed, pulling on his jeans and looking around for his jacket. I rubbed my eyes, feeling gross, and wished to jump in the shower. My hair was probably a wreck.

"Why did you wake me up?" I laid back down on the pillow but this time let myself watch him as he moved about. I realized that he was oddly familiar with my apartment. He seemed to know where everything was and was comfortable. He had been around enough but still it struck me as strange how used to me he was.

"I wanted to say bye to you before I left," He looked back over at me. Skulker was a tangle of brown. He had dark brown eyes, light brown skin, and dusty brown hair that curled around his ears. They were all warm, soft colors that seemed boyish much like the gentle lisp of his voice. He wasn't completely unattractive. He'd grown on me.

"Why?" I muttered. It was too early. I should still be sleeping.

"The fight today will be dangerous…I might not be coming back and…" He trailed off and gazed out of the window.

"Don't be so negative," I stretched out, letting the kinks in my body loosen. "You'll be fine."

Skulker smiled. "You think so?"

"Of course," I smiled. "Because we have a date tonight and you know better than to stand me up."

He laughed and the sound filled my apartment.

"_He's just not the type to settle down," Skulker told me as we stood out in the street. I was waiting for Walker to show up so that I could go slink up to him and make myself be seen. I was wearing a new skirt and heels so high that I felt as if I were a giant. _

"_Walker is so complicated," I shook my head but I knew that was one thing I liked about him. He was different, mysterious and ruined. I liked that. _

"_Ember, I'm not joking," Skulker sounded as if he were actually worried about me but I ignored him. I knew he had feelings for me. He had for a while. "Walker isn't going to ever like you the way you like him."_

_I gave him my patented smile, intent on ignoring the little voice in my head that told me Skulker was right. _

"_Mind your own business, Skulker," I told the boy with a little bit of annoyance. "I don't see why you even care." I looked around the street and wondered why Walker hadn't shown up yet. It was his seventeenth birthday and he always met up with his brothers on his birthday. Surely they were coming here._

"_I don't know why I care either," Skulker muttered. _

"_Then leave," I snipped cheekily. With a disheartened sigh I plopped down on the curb, my feet stuck out into the road and the hard concrete on my butt. I leaned my elbows against my knees and my chin in my palm. Where was he?_

"_You're so obsessive," Skulker told me. "It's pathetic."_

"_And you're not?" I shot back and his eyes narrowed. A twinge of guilt filled my stomach but I pushed it away. Skulker didn't matter. Neither did any of the other boys that trailed after me in the halls of my high school. No one mattered except Walker. _

"_You're such a bitch," Skulker's tone seemed defeated so it was a bit of a surprise when I felt him sit next to me on the curb. I figured he'd just leave me._

"_I'm not a bitch," I pouted as I scanned the streets again._

"_He's not coming," Skulker said after a short pause._

_I blinked back tears of rejection. Walker was the one boy that could ever make me cry. _

"_I know." I said stiffly but still I didn't move. _

"_Do you want me to wait with you?" Skulker seemed to be resigned. _

_I looked over at him for the first time since he'd shown up, taking in his messy form. His brown eyes met mine and he smiled as he looked at me. A soft, knowing, resigned smile. _

"_Yes," I whispered as I looked away. "Please."_

"Guess what?" Skulker pressed as he sat down on the bed to put on his shoes. I still wasn't sure why I was still awake.

"What?" I asked.

"It snowed last night," He smiled.

"The first snow…" I trailed off, craning my neck to see out the window. I couldn't so I stopped trying. I was too lazy to get up. I never really cared for snow anyway. All it did was cover up everything and make it cold. Sure it was pretty at first but nothing stayed so pure for long. "Wow. It's about time."

"Yep," He shrugged. "So I was thinking I need to check out your heater. It gave out twice yesterday and I don't want it to quit working on you. It's too cold not to have a heater."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "You don't have to look out for me, Skulker. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself."

"Most girls like to be taken care of," Skulker reminded me.

"I'm not most girls," I reminded him.

He looked at me. Really looked at me in that way that made me scared. No one looked at me like Skulker did. Not even Walker. Especially not Walker. I frowned and turned my head into the pillow, annoyed suddenly and a bit sullen. I wished Skulker would just go away. Let me sleep.

"You're better than most girls," Skulker told me, sounding a bit awkward.

I thought of the track marks on my arms. I thought of how I had thrown myself at Walker just the other day. How was I better than anyone?

"Don't patronize me," I bit out into the pillow.

"I'm serious, Ember," Skulker touched my shoulder.

"_I'm serious, Ember," Walker told me coldly. "Get lost."_

"_Why?" I smiled, rubbing against him teasingly as I slid onto a barstool. "Aren't you in the mood?"_

"_Aren't you with Skulker now?" He pushed me back so that I wasn't touching him. _

_I frowned but quickly recovered with a bright flash of teeth. "That's never stopped you before." Walker said nothing. He stared out at the bar, ignoring me. I hated when he ignored me. I hated how he could make me feel invisible. "Or maybe you're just in the mood for that Red neighbor of yours."_

_Walker cut me a look._

"_Johny 13 told me that you had it bad for some new girl," I tossed my hair. "Surely she isn't prettier than me, Walker. And she can't do for you what I can do for you."_

"_I said get lost," He bit out._

_I ducked my head, feigning embarrassment. In all honesty I hadn't been embarrassed since I was a kid. How could you be embarrassed when you had no morals, no boundaries?_

"_Who is she?" I asked, feeling a bit lost for a moment. Had Johny 13 been right? Had Walker actually been sucked in by some girl from uptown? I thought he was stronger than that. I thought that if he ever settled down it would be with me._

"_Ember," Walker moved away, tossing his words over his shoulder. "Get a life."_

"Shouldn't you be going to the fight?" I asked Skulker, a warning in my tone. It was time for him to leave.

"Ember, I need to talk to you," Skulker shook my shoulder. Gentle. He was always gentle with me. He was never ruff and cold and unforgiving. If anything he was too forgiving. He saw who I was. He saw all my faults, my mistakes, my stupidity, my desperation. He'd watch me fall and stumble and loose. He didn't care though. He treated me the same as he always did. Gentle.

"Then talk to me later tonight," I told him. "I need to sleep."

I heard him sigh. "Ember."

Would he always be so patient with me? Would he always just keep coming around?

"Why do you like me?" I asked him hesitantly. I'd never asked a guy that before. I'd never really wanted to know and I still wasn't sure I'd like the answer.

He laughed again. "Why?" He repeated. "Ember, come on, you're gorgeous."

"That's it?" I asked. "You only like me because I'm gorgeous?"

Suddenly I was being pulled up so that I was sitting in front of him, the sheets a tangle beneath us. Skulker was considering me with his big brown eyes. I was aware that I wasn't wearing any clothes, any makeup, and my hair was a wreck. But still he looked at me like he always looked at me. I wondered what that meant. I wondered if it meant anything at all.

"I like you because I do," He said at last.

I reached up and touched the tattoo on his cheek. It was a cobra that stretched and coiled up his neck and across his face. I had had rolled my eyes when he first got it but now it just seemed to suit him. It messed up his face, making him slightly less boyish.

"That's not a good reason," I told him sarcastically.

"Sure it is," He smiled and then looked down almost anxiously. "But like I said before, I need to talk to you."

I giggled and plopped back down.

"Save it," I said, kicking his side lightly. "I'm still tired."

"But it's important," He tried again. "And we may not have another chance to talk about it."

"Quit saying that!" I told him sharply.

"But I'm serious," He said, just a sharply.

"Fine," I huffed. "What is it?"

"_What is it?" Kitty asked me. I made a quick, slicing motion with my hand to warn her to shut up. She rolled her eyes and continued in a more hushed tone. "Well, why did you pull me into this alley? It better be a good reason."_

"_I think that's her," I leaned out from where I was crouched behind a trash can so that I could point across the street. I'd made a quick leap into the alley and I hadn't had time to find a better spot. _

"_Who?" Kitty squinted, looking to where I was pointing._

"_That Red right there," I said, my voice low. "I think that's the one Walker is seeing. Penelope or something like that."_

_Kitty gave of a whistle and I elbowed her sharply. She giggled and shrugged. "Sorry," She laughed. "But that girl is pretty." She leaned back out for a second peek and so did I. _

_The girl was pretty. In that annoyingly innocent way. She was standing across the street wearing a tan diner uniform which thankfully made her look a little worse. She had pale, perfect skin, a heart shaped face, and long Red hair. Even from across the street I could see the bright blue of her eyes. She was, in short, beautiful. There was no mistaking it. _

"_Wow," Kitty sighed. "I wish my hair looked like that."_

_I sent her a cold look and she shrugged._

"_Don't worry," She laughed. "She won't last. Walker never stays with a girl for long. This one will be out of the picture soon and he'll be back to you."_

"_You think?" I asked, trying not to sound too unsure._

"_Of course," Kitty rolled her eyes. "Now come on, let's go. I have to get to work and so do you."_

"_Fine, fine," I grinned and then froze when across the street something else caught my eye. Walker was walking up to the Red, stopping and waiting for her before continuing on. "He's walking her home." I said, sounding a bit dazed. Walker didn't walk people home. Walker wasn't nice. Walker wasn't considerate. I stared, unbelieving._

"_Maybe she is different," Kitty frowned, looking as if she'd beat up the Red for me if I just asked._

"_No," I said, determined. "She's not different."_

_I was supposed to be the different one. He was supposed to fall for me. He was supposed to love me. He had to. How could all those nights mean nothing? How could he really have been with me but not really care? It didn't make sense. How could one little Red girl come into the picture and ruin everything? It just didn't make sense._

"_Let's go," Kitty suggested. _

"_Fine," I said quietly and made sure to smile brightly when Fiona sent me a look. "It doesn't matter, right? She's not different."_

"Ember, you and I have been together for a while now," Skulker began and I stared blankly at him. I wondered vaguely if he was breaking up with me and couldn't quite blame him if he was. But still a twinge of panic seeped in my skin. If he left me I'd be alone. "And I know that you aren't exactly in love with me but…"

"You want to know a secret?" I asked Skulker, cutting him off.

He blinked and then nodded.

"I don't really believe in love," I sighed. "I used to, but not anymore."

"Are you always so depressing?" He smiled.

"Shut up, I'm serious," I bit back a smile. "Love is a lie. No one really cares about anyone but themselves. People lead you on and feed you hope and then suddenly they're gone. That's life."

I thought of my dad who left when I was only six. I thought of my mom who died my senior year of high school. I thought of all the times men had left me high and dry. I thought of Walker and how he never really cared and never even pretended to.

"Do you want to know a secret?" Skulker asked me and oddly enough I did. I knew little about him and suddenly I was curious.

"Sure," I shrugged as if it didn't matter. If I pretended then maybe someone would believe me.

"I don't really believe in love either," He smiled as if it was all so sad yet funny at the same time. Maybe it was. Maybe life was really all some sad, sick joke.

"What do you believe in?" I asked.

"_Do you ever think that you could get over him?" Skulker asked as he half-carried me up the stairs to my apartment. I'd fallen off the wagon and looked up some old friends of mine. Drugs were hard and extreme, maybe that's why I liked them. Maybe I just liked the feeling of being alright even if I really wasn't._

"_I don't know," I slurred, my eyes heavy. My feet were barely moving and I knew that without Skulker I wouldn't make it to my apartment. Without him I would have still been back at the creepy dealer's house, passed out and having him do god knows what to me. I told myself I didn't care, but in truth I knew that I was better off with Skulker._

_He would take care of me. He always had. _

_I heard him sigh. "He's not good for you."_

_Skulker had tried to convince me this point numerous times. I never listened. I never cared. But still he hung around, waiting to pick me up off the ground every time Walker let me fall. _

"_I'm so tired," I told Skulker. _

"_Come on," He pulled me up so that I felt as if I were being rocked on the ocean, his arms and gait a constant sway. I'd never been on a boat before, but I figured it'd be like this. "Let's get you inside so that you can sleep."_

"_Just sleep?" I asked him, blearily reaching up to touch his lips with the tips of my fingers._

"_Yeah," He said softly. "Just sleep, Ember. You're in no condition for anything else."_

_I frowned and closed my eyes. I wasn't used to guys when they didn't want sex. Why was he doing this if that's not what he wanted?_

"_Whatever," I slurred._

"_Just go to sleep, Ember," Skulker sighed. "I'll take care of you."_

_I drifted off, for once letting myself believe that it was true. Maybe he didn't want to sleep with me that night. Maybe he had other reasons for hanging around. Whatever his reasons were, I was trusting._

_He would take care of me. He always had. _

_Even though I never asked him to._

"What do you believe in?" I repeated.

Skulker sighed and laid down beside me, shoes and all. His hands fumbled awkwardly, touching his pocket, his hair, his chin, before finally settling down on my bare hip. His dark brown eyes, intense and warm, settled on me. His face was close and I could smell the mint on his breath from where he'd brushed his teeth.

"Us," He said softly. "I believe in us, Ember."

I frowned, feeling as if I were hot and cold all at once.

"What?" I laughed. "Skulker, what are you talking about?"

"We could work," He continued as if I weren't amused and confused and scared all at once. "We could be really good together, you and me. If we just work together and stick it out, we could be okay. I could look out for you and you could be there for me. It could work."

"What, like a business deal?" I rolled my eyes. "That isn't very romantic."

"I don't know how to be romantic, but I can learn," Skulker smiled, making the tattoo on his face bounce. "We could learn how to be together."

"We're already together," I reminded him, talking slowly.

"No, I want to be together for real," He fumbled again, trying to look anywhere but at me. His hand moved off my hip and to his pocket again. "I want to be the only guy you ever sleep with and I want you to be the only girl I come home to."

"Skulker…?" I frowned.

And then there was a ring, pulled from his pocket and held gingerly out to me between two fingers. I froze, staring at the small diamond and silver setting. It was an engagement ring. Small and simple and pretty.

"I'm not Walker," Skulker sighed. "I never will be. But I promise I'll be here for you for as long as I can. I won't let you down."

And for once no memory came to me. No reminder of Walker or all the failing we had. Nothing. Because Walker had never said anything like that to me. He never would. Walker would never love me. But Skulker…Skulker was offering something almost too good to be true. He was offering a chance. A chance to start over, to forget all my mistakes, and to become someone else. Someone better.

He was offering me hope.

I hadn't had that in so long.

"I…I don't even have makeup on…" I stuttered out, for once losing my cool around a guy.

"You don't need it," Skulker grinned and touched my cheek.

My hands flew up to touch my head. "My hair-"

"You look fine, Ember," Skulker laughed. "Now come on, give me your answer."

I stared at him in disbelief. "You…but you didn't even ask me a question."

Skulker rolled his eyes affectionately and slid from the bed. I sat up and watched as he kneeled on the floor, looking up at me on my perch and holding the ring out to me. A ready, confident look ran through his eyes as he looked at me. Looked at me like only he could. Looked at me as if I was worth something.

"Will you marry me, Ember McClain?" He asked.

I blinked. There is was, the question I thought I'd never hear. Never expected to hear. Never dreamt. There it was.

"We'll figure this all out together, Ember," Skulker said softly.

"But I'm such a mess," I mumbled.

"I know," He grinned. "Trust me, it's okay."

"I don't even know your real name," I looked up, feeling as if I should try and talk him out of this. He didn't know what he was getting into. He surely thought I was someone else. Someone better. Not the wreck that I was.

"Is that all?" He laughed. "My name is Keith. Keith Parks."

"Keith," I said quietly, testing it out.

If anything Skulker—Keith, just smiled wider. "It sounds even better when you say it."

I laughed and shook my head. "You're crazy."

"Ember," Keith pressed. "Come on."

I blinked down at him and the ring he was offering. I could say no. I could crush him, turn away, continue on with my empty life of one night stands and boys who would never care. Or I could marry him and finally be with someone who for once gave a damn. Be with someone who actually looked at me and didn't mind what he saw.

"Im sorry I just…cant". I looked at the floor and shock his arm off of mine. He didn't say anything, he didn't have to. I think a part of him knew, from the day he bought that ring.

I never saw Skulker after that. Occasionally I'd screw up Walker would kick me out and I'd wait at the bus stop hoping Skuker would show up.

Today was one of those days. Like usual he didn't, so I started to walk. Where, I had no idea maybe a motel or something would come up.

"Hey sweetcheeks sasshae over here" a deep voice said. I didn't know wheather it was the drugs, the fact that I had been walking for thirty minutes or my overall stupidity that made me stop in my tracks. Either way it took him and his friends ten seconds to reach me. Twenty seconds to hold me down and only three hours to rape me. When the last one was finished he laughed and zipped up his pants.

_He zipped up his pants while I hummed our song._

_Walker glanced over me with a bored expression. "I expect you gone when I get back and stop humming that damn song"_

_He zipped up his pants while I hummed our song. _

_Skulker laughed while glancing over at my bored expression. "What exactly are you humming". Walker never asked that._

" _Just a song I wrote a while ago" I said while glancing at my nails hoping he would ask me more. It wasn't everyday someone asked me about my music. Skulker shuffled s bit with his shirt before laying down next to me._

"_About" he pressed while drawing circles on my thighs._

" _About Walker and Me". He stopped drawing circles on my leg and I somehow found the floor so much more interesting._

"_Oh"_

"Oh what now".I mumbled as car pulled to the side of me. Before I could tell whoever off I was grabbed into the car and rag was forced over my nose. When I woke up I was chained to a wall in a room,gas fluid was basically drowning my body along with half of the men who grabbed me walked in on the phone.

" Yeah I got your main girl umm whats her face" He gaze at my exsposed thigh before returning back to the phone. The other line talked for a bit giving the man more than enough time tom exsplore my body. When he got tierd of one handing it he decided to put it on speaker.

" And I Swear you hear me Bullet if you lay a finger on Spectra". Walker. How did this man know Walker and why did he think I was Spectra.

"Walker its me Ember" I screamed before Bullet clamped his hand over my mouth.

" Don't know the girls name, Look you come up with the money or I'll kill the girl" Bullet leered over me to make sure each statement was heard.

"Amber, ha that's your big negotiation. Kill her I can get another one in a second", he said it in the same crisp careless voice he used when he was around me.

" Seriously, I heard you were heartless but damn you sure" Bullet looked as desperate as I did. In a way I guess we both were hoping Walker was just kidding, that he'd be right out side with Bullets money. All we got was the end tone.

He hung up.

Bullet looked at the phone before tossing it over his shoulder and reaching in his pocket. What was he getting now, it was to late for a condom. So what could possibly be so- Oh shit.

A lighter.

"Please, please don't do this" I begged. He gave me a sympathetic look as he walked to the door and for a second I thought he'd let me go.

Flick

"I won't tell I promise" I cried while desperately tugging at the chains.

Flick

"I'll do anything you want"

Flick

"I have a family"

Flick

"I'm in love"

"Sorry Amber but you know too much" The light eliminated the room making my tear sparkle. Bullet clicked his teeth gave me one last look before throwing the lighter. I held my breath before letting out my last whisper, my last word, my last song.

"My names Ember".

**Well that's it I wanted to do a quick one shot of how Ember died. I always thought Ember and Walker had a bit of tension as did Spectra and Ember. Kitty and Johnny well that's just young love at its best.**

**Review!**


	2. Speedlimit

_I'm Nobody who are you are you Nobody too_

I wasn't much to look at if you really looked at me I mean. I was okay not the prettiest girl you could fine but definitely not the ugliest. I was shy, bookish the type of girl who boys didn't talk to and if they did it was usually about the answers to the bio test. I wasn't popular not even memorable not until I met her.

Ember McClain was the new girl at Casper Junior High but somehow she knew everybody by second period. Her long black hair and light blue eyes were a dangerous combination. Boys wanted to bang her, girls wanted to be her. I was no different. I had almost all my classes with Ember McClain but she never spoke to me.

Not until that day.

_Josh Evans was the school poster boy. Quarterback with a quarter brain as I liked to call him. Each day he would somehow 'forget' his homework and persuade some loser to give him his. Today was I was that loser_. _Normally I would just let him take it, watch him white out my name and ask can I turn my assignment in late. But today was different, I don't know whether it was the fact that my Stepmom drank all the coffee, my step brothers 'goodnight 'kiss, or pure nerve._

"_Josh give it back"_._ I reached for my paper only to grab his sleeve. Laughter escapes the room, if a loser stood up to Josh it was considered entertainment. Like fighting Hulk Hogan, you know who'd win you just want to see how much of fool the other would make of themselves._

_And currently I was making the biggest fool of myself. My neat pony tail was coming out leaving my blonde hair looking like a birds nest. My long plaid skirt somehow became stuck to the end of Josh's shoe. With just a step I could-_

_Fall. _

_Flat on my face and everybody was watching. Laughter erupted the room as I tried my best to keep my tears from falling. Why did I have to say something? Why didn't I just let him take it? As if I wasn't embarrassed enough Josh firmly kept his foot on my skirt as I tried to get up._

_Rip. _

"_Perfect" I muttered. Completely aware that everybody could see my flower printed underwear. Flashes escaped the room, as laughter filled it. Just when had everyone decided to take out there phones. I looked frantically for some clothing, some help but I knew no one would-_

"_Hey". Ember voice was loud and demanding much different from her flirtatious tone she normally used._

_"Give her back her paper Now". For a moment everyone laughed it off. She was kidding right. There's no way Ember McClain would stick up for this loser. Then Ember decked Josh right in the kisser._

_Silence. No one dared to make a sound. Josh narrowed his eyes while the blood dripped from his bruised nose. The doorknob jiggled before our teacher Mr. Pitts stepped in, late as usually. It didn't take long for him to figure out what was going on. It took an even shorter amount of time for him to send Ember and I to the princeples office and Josh to the nurse._

_The walk to the principle office was nerve racking. Ember and I walked in consecutively. Her high hill clicking demanding attention. While my ratty converse scuffed the floor. She glanced at my shoes and I was sure she was make fun of me._

"_Nice Kicks". I stood still for a moment and glance at my once embarrassing shoes._

_I wore them all next week._

I know it sounds like nothing much, but to me it was everything. Nobody had ever complimented me before. For some reason I found myself trying to impress Ember more than anyone else. I dressed a little toward her style, cut my hair, wore make up. When that didn't work I offered to do her Homework.

_Ember McClain careless glanced at the detention she received for not doing her homework yet again. The teacher at the time Ms. Potts was currently giving Ember a know it all smirk. I don't know why Ember never goes to detention, everybody knows that._

_Maybe she knew something I didn't. Maybe this was Embers last chance and if she didn't go she would be kicked out of school. Or maybe I was overacting. Still I offered to do her homework. She laughed right in my face. I was as red as a tomato in the hot Georgia sun. It wasn't just because Ember my high school idol was laughing but everyone else too. Because when Ember McClain laughs you can bet a dollar everyone else will fallow. _

_After a while her laughs turned to giggles and her eye liner began to run. She wiped the side of her eye making it somehow look cool and said" Thanks uh-_

"_Catherine. Catherine Marie Morris". Please tell me I did not just say my full name._

"_Yeah um Thanks Kitty but I think seeing as Potty over there heard ya she'll be checking for simulariesties". I sunk even further in my chair while glancing at Ms. Potts who seemed utterly amused._

"_How bout this though we meet up and you help me answer all the ones I don't get". _

My response was so spazberrising it can never be repeated. When Ember came to my house I had spent the last two days cleaning and ridding any embarrassments.

"_Nice place". Ember stepped into my house wearing a crop top and leather pants. To say I was surprised she even showed up was an understatement. I quickly showed her to the 'study area' I had prepared. She glanced at the walls and blew short bubbles as I explained why you can't factor tangent. I mumbled out my frustrations as we went through each problem for Monday's homework. I was more frustrated when I found out Ember hadn't written a single thing I said down._

"_Yeah that's cool and all Kitty but don't you wanna do something fun" she said while reapplying a thick red lipstick perfectly on her lips._

"_Like what" I must of mumbled it because she asked me the same question again. Before I knew it she dragged me to the nearest mall. We walked around for a bit not really going into any stores. I stopped at store called Shiek and basically drooled over the black boots in the window._

"_You like em" Ember asked. I almost kicked myself right then and there for making such a fool of myself. Before I could reply Ember strutted in the store and talked with sales guy. There conversation must have not have been that good because within seconds Ember returned with the boots in her hand._

" _I really don't have any money". I bit my lip and twirled my short blonde hair. Ember smirked and rapped her arm around my own._

" _Kitty hasn't anyone ever told you girls and money rule the world". She strutted to the next store while I put on my new black, high heeled boots._

After that Ember and I became the best of friends. I wasn't the loser Catherine Morris anymore, I was Kitty M. That girl who always wore the same black boots and red leather. I still wasn't a somebody not yet. Not until I met him.

I was waiting near the entrance of a club for Ember. She was late as always. Finnaly I spotted a pair of blue eyes and dark hair.

_Ember!" I called while waving my hand frantically._

_"There you are, I thought you weren't coming."_

_"I wouldn't miss this," she said while clutching her fake id and eying the line._

_"Do you really think this will work?" I asked while looking in my compact.. Another layer of lipstick and I clicked it shut. "I don't think I look eighteen."_

_"Of course this will work," She said while adjusting her hair . "All we have to do is act confident and the bouncer won't even care. My older sister does this all the time, trust me!"_

_"If my step-mom finds out I'm blaming this all on you," I sighed and followed Ember down the sidewalk and towards the door to the club where music pulsed loudly._

_She grinned at me and shook her head. "You'll be thanking me later. All the hot older guys hang out at clubs."_

_"Sure," I drew out, sounding pleased but unconvinced at the same time._

_Once we got to the door a brick-wall of a man stood in our way. The bouncer. The kind where sunglasses were standard and his bulging arms were crossed over his huge chest. He seemed to be staring down at Ember and I, probably wondering why two little girls were in front of him and not in the back of the line. I stared up at him uneasily._

_"Hey," Ember said confidently "I think we're on your list."_

_"Little kids don't make the list," He said gruffly. Cold._

_Ember didn't falter. "Really?" I giggled. "Could you look again?"_

_"Move along," The bouncer didn't budge. I "Now."_

_"Let's just go," I tugged on her elbow, sounding a bit defeated._

_"Come on," she said to him in a soft, low voice. "Can't you just let us in? We won't make any trouble."_

_Suddenly his meaty hand wrapped around her wrist and I gasped, dropping my fake Id in shock. _

"_Don't push it, kid," The bouncer murmured in an intimidating manner. "You're much too young to handle the trouble I'd give you. You're just some girl off the streets. You ain't special."_

"_Let her go," I snapped at him, my face drawn pensively as I yanked at his arm, trying to get him off her._

"_Jesus, Darrell," A slick voice said from behind us. The three of us turned to see a group of men walking past the line and heading towards us. One of them apparently the leader glanced at Ember and I. "Assaulting little girls? That can't be good for business."_

"_Hey Johny 13," The bouncer, Darrell, seemed almost sheepish but he didn't drop Em's wrist. "The boss didn't tell me you were coming tonight."_

"_Will that be a problem?" Johny 13 asked. He was a dirty blonde covered in black and white. His whole look screamed Danger and I wanted to see just how dangerous he'd be. I smiled in his direction and I could swear he was smirking back at me._

"_No, no, of course not," Darrell quickly reached with his free hand and unlatched the rope, allowing the group of men to pass through. I only watched Johny though._

"_Could you let me go?" Ember asked._

"_What?" He gave her a small leer that contrasted with his deadpanned tone. "I thought you were all big and brave."_

_Ember huffed. I looked around, maybe a cop would show up. Cops come to clubs right. But before I could find one a boy walked back out of the club. One of the ones that man Johny 13 had following him._

"_Johny 13 said to let her go," The boy told the bouncer in the most bored tone I'd ever heard. He didn't even spare us a glance._

"_Why?" Darrell didn't seem too sure of what to do._

_The boy narrowed his jade green eyes and even in the bad lighting of the darkened street the pure jade color shown bright. _

"_Because Johny 13 said so," The boy seemed mad that he had to deal with this. He was young so he probably wasn't too high up in the pecking order. The developing curve of his jaw and lanky form of his muscles told me that he was about my age, maybe a bit older. His hair, short and messy and blended well with the sky._

_With slight reluctance Darrell let go of Embers wrist. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the still open rope gate. The boy watched us closely as Ember sidled up to his side and smiled at him._

"_We're going in with you, right" Ember asked while putting on a flirty tone._

"_That was a close one," I told Ember as we sipped drinks that a few men had bought for us. "I thought for sure that bouncer was going to break your wrist."_

Ember looked down and shrugged.

"_It was worth it," she said plainly as she looked out at the club. In a far corner was part of the gang that had passed by earlier. That Johny 13 guy had disappeared, probably to go rob a bank or kill the governor. What killing the governor is hot. "That guy is gorgeous."_

_I rolled my eyes. I mean he was cute but he wasn't like Johny._

"_He looks dangerous," I commented wryly. Ofcoarse not as dangerous as Johny but_

"_Good," she grinned. "I wonder what his name is."_

"_Walker Sawyer," A boy said as he slid up to her side. Ember quickly smiled at him. Not wanting to be a third wheel I left them to there stalking of Mr. Walker and went to get another drink. _

"_Hey babyl" I felt a hand grab my thigh and suddenly wished I had stayed with Ember. A buff man pulled me to my lap and I wince as he placed kisses along my neck. Suddenly, a bottle hit the man knocking him unconcious and Johny 13 came into view._

"_Sorry man bad luck" he smirked while helping me up. I gazed into his eyes but he was far to busy laughing at the man to gaze into mine. After realizing how pathetic I must have looked I slowly walked back to Ember who currently had this mischevios look on her face._

"_You have that look in your eyes," I told her. "That one like you've just seen the messiah." _

"_Maybe I have," she smiled. "Mark my words, Kitty, Walker Sawyer will be mine." I rolled my eyes not doubting her one bit and began walking out the club with her. The breeze nipped my thighs as I put my hands in my skirts pocket. I felt something and pulled out a tattered piece of paper that read._

_Doll, call me 564 454 3245_

_-13_

Now I know what you guys are thinking Catherine your far too smart to call some dangerous guy, way older than you that you met in a club. Your right Catherine would be. Kitty not so much. I called Johny and schedule a date next Saturday.

_I made sure my family would be gone by the time Johny came. Its not that I was embarrassed of Johny I just didn't want to be embarresed in front of him._

_He pulled up in a black motercycyle with the number thirteen engraved on the side. I tugged at the hem of my skirt wondering was it appropriate to get on like this. In the end I decided screw appropriate and hitch a ride on._

_We didn't do anything fancy far from it to be exact. He didn't act like he only saw me but also acted as if I wasn't invisible. That's what I think I really liked about him. We drove alongside the country side and talked untill we stopped at a canyon. 'The' spot he liked to call it, he said finding it was the only time he ever felt lucky. I laughed at him and said he gets lucky all the time._

_He frowned and asked me when._

_I simply shrugged. "Well your taking me out"_

To me that was the day I truly became a somebody. I knew Johny had other girls before me, but those sluts weren't the ones he came crawling to when he lost his all his money in a bet, or when he got shot in the mouth and had to leave leadership to Walker. None of those girls knew anything about Johny, no like I did.

_Johny had been released from the hospital so the gang decided to through him a party. Unfortunately for him his jaw was still wonky and he couldn't eat any of the food we swiped._

"_What's wrong" I asked while rubbing his shoulders. He shuffled a bit, before reaching in his pocket and shoving whatever he had into my hand._

_A ring._

"_Is this-?_

"_Don't think too much of it I ain't marrying you or anything I just want to make sure you and everybody else know your mine". He raised his pierce eyebrow at my expression before rolling his eyes and putting the ring on my finger._

_Even though I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have been able to properly say thank you I still was pissed at Ember for dragging me away._

_What is it?" I asked. Ember made a quick, slicing motion with her hand . I rolled her eyes and continued in a more hushed tone. "Well, why did you pull me into this alley? It better be a good reason."_

"_I think that's her," Ember leaned out from where she was crouched behind a trash can so that she could point across the street. _

"_Who?" I squinted, looking to where she was pointing._

"_That Red right there," she said, her voice low. "I think that's the one Walker is seeing. Penelope or something like that."_

_I gave of a whistle and she elbowed me sharply. I giggled and shrugged. "Sorry," I laughed. "But that girl is pretty." I leaned back out for a second peek._

_No matter what Em said She was pretty. Her long red hair and heart shaped face made her seem diabolically innocent in a way. Very different from Embers honest mischief._

"_Wow," I sighed. "I wish my hair looked like that."_

_She sent me a cold look and I shrugged._

"_Don't worry," I laughed. "She won't last. Walker never stays with a girl for long. This one will be out of the picture soon and he'll be back to you."_

"_You think?" Ember asked._

"_Of course," I rolled my eyes. "Now come on, let's go. I have to get to work and so do you."_

Ember wasn't the same after that. You see I was wrong Walker did eventually come back to Ember but then he'd always leave for Spectra. After a while Ember and Walkers relationship (if you could even call it that) diminished. Ember was kicked out more frequently, and angrily stomped out more regularly. So when I didn't hear from her in a week I wasn't really surprised. She had stopped calling me long ago for little things like 'Walkers so confusing'. That's what Skulker's for.

"_It's been three weeks" I murmmed to Johny as he tried to comfort me. After the second week I had got a little worried. I called everyone who had ever had contact with Ember, but know one had seen her._

"_Havn't talk to Ember since she turned down my proposal, but I'll ask around" Skulker said. God I didn't even know he had propose to her. What kind of friend and I._

_Walker didn't look the least bit interested and blatantly ignored me whenever I brought up Ember's name._

_On Tuesday morning they found her body. It was a risk to go to the police. To ask have the very people who have Johnny on surveillance for help. But she was my best friend. Maggots chewed on her flesh what was left was charred and unrecognizable the DNA was a match. I didn't even bother asking Johny to pick me up. _

_It took Johny and hour to find me._

"_Damn Kitty you know I've been looking-_

"_She's dead". My mascara didn't taste at all how I thought it would. _

"_What are you-_

"_She's dead Embers dead and its all my fault". Hot tears trailed down my face to the canyon floor. Johny didn't say anything for a while. In some way I think he knew, through all my worriying and sniveling these past few weeks, Johnys been there, solum as ever. In any other situation he'd laugh it off and say some whitty line about bad luck. _

"_Lets go for a ride" he murmured while grabbing my scarf and helping me up._

_I yanked my arm away " I don't want to go for a ride"._

" _Come on Kitty it'll make you feel better". I reluctantly nodded while straddling his bike. He was wrong the ride wasn't making me feel any better. It was slopw making every thought I had louder._

" _Go faster". My eyes narrowed as Johny reach 80 mph, always a smartass isn't he. He wants me to be scared but I won't be. He reaches 100 mph and my eyes widen._

"_Johny slow down" I said after he goes over 100 mph._

"_No this is fun". He smirks as my hold tightens._

"_No its Not please stop"_

" _Then tell me you love me". Oh he can not be serious._

"_Fine I love you, Now slow down". I was practically screaming._

"_Nope give me a kiss and watch my shadow for one minute"_

"_Johny this isn't" I stated but stop when he increased the speed yet again. I kissed his neck imprinting him with my cherry red lipstick and watched his shadow._

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Boom._

_We hit a rock. In the paper it said a truck or something to make it more dramatic. The headline was catchy Bad Luck Hit a School Bus. Turns out Johny knew from the minute I told him to speed up that his brake had given out. The paper made wrote it a little different though. Most of it was true. Johny was a part of the town scum crowd, so everybody wasn't really sad that he died. They didn't care that he was only 19 or that his girlfriend was only 15. The thought it was awfully romantic though. Bonny and Clyde. Gang Boy and his Biker chick. Going for a midnight stroll, the brake gives out due to pure bad luck and the boy's continues this charade to keep his girl from getting scared. He knew they were going to die so he asked for one last kiss and one last I love you. _

We have no idea what Nobody can do until Somebody dose it.

_**Okay so I know you most likely hated it becaused it was so rushed but I just had to write it. Thanks**_

**UltraRecycloVegetarian****. For giving me the idea I think I will countiue with Skulker and Maybe Walker even. But for now Thanks for reading and Review**

_**Oh and before I forget the last sceane where they died on the motorcycle is totally not mine. I tweaked it a bit to make it fit Kitty and Johny but the original is below.-**_

**A girl and guy were speeding over 100 mph on a motorcycle.  
Girl: Slow down. I'm scared.  
Guy: No this is fun.  
Girl: No its not. Please, it's too scary!  
Guy: Then tell me you love me.  
Girl: Fine, I love you. Slow down! Guy: Now give me a big hug. (Girl hugs him)  
Guy: Can you take my helmet off and put it on? It's bugging me.  
In the paper the next day: A motorcycle had crashed into a building because of brake failure. Two people were on the motorcycle, but only one survived. The truth was that halfway down the road, the guy realized that his brakes broke, but he didn't want to let the girl know. Instead, he had her say she loved him, felt her hug one last time, then had her wear his helmet so she would live even though it meant he would die.**


End file.
